Meanders Wander
by checkyesjuliett
Summary: When the Bella Swan a pirate enthusiast with an enccentric taste in fashion comes to the somehwat rainy town of Forks and befriends one of the Cullen clan can any good come of it? Edward however is nowhere to be found, will Bella's path ever cross his?
1. I Like Pirates

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight, yet...**

_**And I want to play the guitar, But my guitar is out of tune, I am a vampire, I am looking in the CD, And the musicals don't play with me, Don't play with me...**_Vampire by the Antsy Pants

I stepped off the plane and shivered, I had expected the melancholy weather but I had no jacket that went with my rather spiffy outfit. My ensemble put me in the mood of pirates; a cream silk shirt tucked into a red and black striped skirt, completed by a black bandanna and pixie boots. I thought it was great but it drew me lots of attention from the people waiting for their flights. I ignored their disapproving glares, grabbed my cow print suitcase and started my quest for Charlie.

After standing round for a while pulling odd poses at tourists with cameras, no doubt their photos will come back to haunt me, I spotted Charlie near the back. He made a big show of staggering round with my suitcase, he should be glad I shipped over my other stuff last week. "Hey Dad, long time no see" I exclaimed as I enveloped him in one of my enthusiastic hugs. On the way to the cruiser he told me about all that had happened in sunny forks since I'd last been here. It wasn't a long conversation; the only thing remotely interesting was that some new kids had moved here from Alaska, I'm glad I won't be the only new person.

I dumped my stuff in the trunk of the cruiser, I swear I could fit two corpses in that thing, I may need to arrange them a little with a chainsaw first but it could work. The cruiser was a sucky car and I refused to be seen in it by anyone whose opinion I actually cared about, unfortunately the only person that fitted that description was my mother who was still in Phoenix, six feet under. Charlie could make it work if he drove it in an ironic way but as the middle aged chief of police, I don't think he had that in mind when he drove in it.

I got in the passenger seat and saw Charlie glance at my bare arms where my sleeves were rolled up. He looked away with a frown. He'd like the tattoo (a rather fetching pair of plastic vampire fangs) even less than the dyed hair and eyebrow piercing. Ever since I read Dracula I've been fascinated by vampires, they're my favourite myth. I love the way there's so many different versions. Darren Shan's who are just like super humans, but need blood to survive and are allergic to sunlight. Night World vampires who are allergic to wood and can control people's minds. No two stories are the same.

It was a misty Sunday morning and the roads were quiet, I guess most of the pious morons are in the town's small chapel worshiping their phoney baloney God. I'm not a big fan of religion, the last official service I had been to was Renee's funeral and that was awful, like burying my best friend. My beliefs ran more along the lines of "hallelujah, lock and load" than "and the lion shall lay down with the lamb."

Charlie was a slow driver, so I sunk back in my seat and put on one of my Linkin Park CDs, Charlie winced when the screaming started but I started to tap out the beat on my knee. He wasn't going to start a conversation any time soon so after consulting my conscience I started. "Father is there any beverages in this automobile?" I asked in my best English accent. Charlie looked around uncertainly "err, there might be some water in the side pocket" he gestured wildly with his arms. I started searching and along with decade of grime found a bottle of water and a packet of car sweets. Yummy, car sweets the best part is the white dusting of icing sugar on them but I quickly discerned I had already licked all the sugar off this pack, replaced them and started on the water. I drank it thirstily, it tasted a little brackish but I wasn't getting any stomach pains so I decided I was probably going to live to die another day. I managed to leave most of my signature bright red lipstick on the bottle; I really need to find a way to get it to stay on. Although it may be a good calling card _"aha I see Miss Swan has graced us with her presence recently". _

When we arrived home Charlie carried my suitcase up to my room for me, it hadn't changed much since I was last here. The same old rocking chair was by my computer desk and all the old band posters still adorned the walls. My knitting of questionable quality was still in the same drawer. He stood in the door "I hope you don't mind, but I didn't know where you wanted to put your stuff so I just left it in the crates" I saw the crates and smiled "thanks Ch-Dad". He left me to my copious amounts of unpacking to go and watch baseball or something. I unpacked my clothes quickly and filled the antique treasure chest that I had found in a charity shop and placed at the foot of my bed with shoes. It was almost time for me to start dinner by the time I had finished placing my CD collection on the shelves lining the walls; I had to leave some of my least favourites in one of the crates but I thought it would make an unusual bed side table. It was a miracle the shelves held them all, I didn't think they'd last long the rows and rows of CDs must weight a considerable amount.

I skipped downstairs whistling out of tune, I needed to cook something edible as the last time I had left Charlie alone in the kitchen he'd almost burned down the whole house. I cooked some plain spaghetti and made up some sauce. We ate in silence, and I left Charlie to wash up. I flew up the stairs and took my shower; I hoped Charlie couldn't hear my tone deaf singing. I turned on one of my old Queen CDs and stared at the stars through a gap in my polka dot curtains until I drifted off.

My dream was, once again, in black and white. It was a montage of shots from somebody's life; it looked like it was set almost a century ago, judging from their lacy attire. Somewhere in the background Bohemian Rhapsody was playing. As the persons life progressed the scenes flashes between one another faster and faster. The last image I remember seeing was someone writing in the floor in agony after being bitten by an angelic vampire. I awoke screaming. Jeez I really should have visited that physiatrist mom booked for me. I palmed her off with stories off how we were really resolving my issues with authority figures, when really I'd never met the poor dumb sucker.


	2. I Play Candy Apple Guitars

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight, yet... **

_**Your cruel device, your blood like ice, one look could kill, my pain, your thrill **_Poison by Alice cooper__

I woke up early and shook the hair out of my face; needless to say I hadn't slept well. I turned on one of my favourite Korn CDs and rushed downstairs to get a cereal bar which I munched on while deciding what to wear, first impressions are important in a place as small as this. Eventually I decided on one of the most conservative outfits in my wardrobe, a black Led Zeppelin tee, a raggedy black miniskirt, striped tights, a red checked shirt (unbuttoned) and a matching scarlet trench coat. I stuffed all of the stuff I needed for school into blue bag advertising Oreos and checked my appearance in the mirror, almost done I decided, just a few final touches. I slipped my feet into my battered red converse high tops, put on another slick of blood red lipstick and put on my rather distinguished pair of ray bans to cover the bags under my eyes. Most of my hair hung down just past my shoulders, my long fringe reaches to my eyes and I had braided one strip of hair and pinned it round my head. Very elfin, although I can't actually name someone out of Lord of the Rings with hair the colour of crushed raspberries.

Skipping out of the house (only stumbling once, maybe my luck has taken a turn for the better) I turned on my golden oldie playlist on my iPod. Soon I was nodding my head in time to the catchy tunes but there were hardly any cars on the foggy roads to see my humiliation. The cold dew seeped through my shoes and soon my feet were already soaked halfway through the journey. Nevertheless I soldiered on. Soon I was at school but to my dismay I realised I was at least half an hour early, to pass the time I decided to check if there was a music room, I played the guitar but my old hand-me-down one had died earlier this year. I located a small shack at the back of the school as a music room and I diddled the lock with one of my hair pins, well how's about that? The doors open, it would be good of me to check that out for the teachers, right, it might have been broken in to, right? Ohhh that's a pretty tree, no Bella, eyes on the prize. My eyes soon found the prize; a shiny candy apple red guitar that looked it had never even been breathed on, let alone played. I guess this town isn't very talented. I picked it up checking if it was still in tune, after a few minor adjustments it was. Maybe I should just check if the amps working, you never know what these vandals may have done. After a few warm up chords I launched into one of the songs I had spent ages practicing back in Phoenix , I was soon singing along to Thank you for the venom by My Chemical Romance, but I didn't realise I had an audience. A petite girl, shorter than me and I'm only 5"3 stood in the door, clapping.

I turned around to hide my blush from the pixie with model-like looks. While I was putting the guitar back she said "thank god, I thought my brother was the only person remotely musically talented in this dump" for some reason I trusted this strange girl, with pale skin and raven black spiky hair. Her smile reached her golden eyes. "We better go, I think you'll be in my class, the bell's going to ring in 1, 2, 3..." cue the bell. Jeez way to freak me out.

On the way to where my new friend assured me our classroom was, she played a one sided twenty questions, she must know nearly everything about me, all I got was her name, Alice, it suited her old fashioned demeanour. She went to sit down, somewhere just behind who I presumed to be her brother; they had the same pale skin, although his hair was an unusual brassy shade of copper. I didn't really see his face, his head whipped round so fast it was almost a blur, he must have been speaking with Alice I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear anything, odd, normally I have good hearing. Maybe I've had headphones in too long. I was startled out of my daydreaming when the teacher rudely interrupted me. I made my speech brief "wotcha, I'm Bella Swan, who the hell are you?" I started to make my way over to the only free seat, next to Alice's brother; at least I would have someone sane to speak to, I was dying to find out about the mysterious Cullen's. I looked up from my feet to my friend; she was looking concernedly at her brother. I turned my gaze to him and froze, I was wrong about the family resemblance, his eyes were coal black, and he was looking, no, glaring at me as though I had just stabbed him with one of my hair clips of many uses. I shuddered and continued my way to my seat, he sent chills down my spine, I glanced at him again and stumbled gasping, he looked dangerous but he was so perfect. I wanted to reach out and stroke his hair. Unfortunately my bad luck chose that opportune moment to kick in and I grabbed the edge of my new desk. The Boy That Hates Me flinched and edged his chair away from me. I glanced at him, his pitch black eyes never left mine, he smiled and started to reach his hand towards me slowly and deliberately. "Edward" Alice hissed kicking the back of his chair. So that was his name, it suited the stick that had clearly crawled up his ass and died.

I tried to concentrate on the lecture our new teacher was giving us, apparently to cut down on "the two Ts, tardiness and truancy" the school is trying a new system, pupils stay in one room all day and the teacher move round. At least I won't get lost; I can't say I'm looking forward to sitting next to The Boy That Hates Me. I glanced at him through my dark pink hair; he was still sending me death glares, I swear if looks could kill I'd have been shot with an AK47, chopped into little pieces, buried, dug up, stuck in a blender and then suck on a bonfire already. He scared me by godammit, I will never back down. I made a big show of relaxing in my seat and getting out a pen from my bag and doodling childish swirls on my nails. Oh crud that was a sharpie, I'll have to wait ages for them to grow out. I looked at The Boy Who Hates Me, yep still hates me, and I'm not sure whether the smirk is an improvement on a death wish.

As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my seat, because today was the first day it was a half, no proper lessons but no lunch either. Alice came up behind me "BOO" "JESUSSSSSS" I replied. "Nope just Alice" she smiled, stupid annoying pixie. "I'm sorry about my brother, he's having trouble, er, adjusting, I think it will all turn out okay though" she scrunched up her angelic features in concentration. I hadn't notice but shed been steering us towards the shiny yellow Porsche that must be hers. "This is yours?" I burbled excitedly "yep, wanna take it for a spin"? Do I hell? I grabbed the keys she chucked at me and hopped over the door to the driver's seat, she giggled at my unconventional entrance. I loved this car, I managed to get it up to 150mph on the straights, I turned to look at her, she eyed me warily "have you had work done on this, the engine sounds great"? I asked it was making a beautiful roaring noise, "yeah my sister Rose is great with cars, Edwards not too bad either, though not so much with the finer tunings of Italian sports cars." She let the thought trail off as I brought it to a screeching halt outside my house. "You could come round my house tomorrow and take some of our cars round the track" "you have a track? What, do you live in a mansion as well"? "Well yeah".

I waved as she drove off, this could be the start to a beautiful friendship methinks. Charlie had pinned a not to my bedroom door, he was out fishing and wouldn't be back until late. I ran upstairs and dumped my coat and bag near my door and stuffed my headphone into my ears, I needed to think. I turned on Linkin Park and collapsed onto my patchwork quilt. Their screeching soon filled my ears and I soon forgot about the happenings of today. Eventually I must have drifted off to sleep, my dream was once again in black and white apart from his red eyes, they were almost glowing, and once again I woke up screaming.


	3. I can Drift

**A/N: Have I done enough disclaimers yet? Let's just say I'm not Stephanie Meyers and never will be. I hope to get a New chapter up every day, I don't know how that's gunna work out though. Enjoy...**

_**I was born one dark gray morn with music pounding in my ears...**_ _**They call me baby driver, And once upon a pair of wheels, Hit the road and I'm gone, What's my number, I wonder how your engine feels **_Baby Driver by Simon and Garfunkel

I sat up, managing to wrench the headphone out of my ears in the process and went about making myself look vaguely human and hunting for something edible to eat. Munching on a granola bar I stared at my wardrobe, eventually I just settled on a bunch of random things I thought looked nice. Black and white pinstripe jeans and an orange tye dye shirt. I outlined my eyes in thick black and placed a red mask on my face, it covered just up to the bridge of my nose. I grabbed my trench coat and slipped my feet into some scarlet patent pumps. I decided to leave my hair as it is another coat of my lipstick and I pronounced myself presentable. I left a note for Charlie explaining I would be at a friend's house until late and I was on my way.

Even though I left after today I was still early, but not as much. I made my way to the music room and picked up the same guitar and started playing, I chose one of Guns N' Roses best songs, Sweet Child of Mine, I love the guitar bit at the beginning but I keep messing up the chords. I finished the introduction and almost had a heart attack when I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder, I shrugged her off and continued playing, laughing at her expression. I was even more surprised when she started singing along; I hadn't given her the lyrics. Her velvety voice was haunting and echoed around the room. After we had finished out duet I put the guitar back and left the room together.

She chatted about what she wanted to do at her house tonight, it was like being back in third grade again, and I loved it. I couldn't believe how rich they were, not only do they all have fast cars, the live in a mansion, they have to have a racetrack. Maybe I could persuade her parents to adopt me? I took my seat and Alice conspicuously filed her brother's seat. "So do you have any other siblings?" I asked her, the more I knew about The Cullen Enigma the better. "Sure, I have Emmet, Rose and jasper, we're all adopted" she explained. "Oh so what happened to your parents then?" "They died a long time ago; I never got the chance to know them Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now." Her face looked sad but she brightened up. "So tonight can I give you a makeover, please I have the perfect outfit for you?" er I should have known there was a catch, luring me to her house with fast cars and then giving me a make over. She's so cunning and devious, we must be distantly related.

Our first lesson of the day was English, we were supposed to be reading Wuthering Heights, I'd already read it so often I almost knew it by heart but I was soon lost in the book. It was a double lesson so after about two and a half hours Alice nudged me. It was time for lunch, thank god. "You should sit with me and my family" she commanded. Alice dragged me, at speed, to lunch. She loaded her tray with copious amounts of food, for both of us I presumed. She was too thin to eat that much all the time. I was forced towards a table where three other beautiful, impeccably dressed people sat. The blond boy was looking over at Alice and the chemistry between them was obvious, he caught my eye and I immediately felt calm, boy he was peaceful. The other boy looked older, more of a teacher than senior, he had muscles like a serious weight lifter, and was holding the blonde girls hand. I looked at her, she must be Rose, her golden eyes were a darker shade than the others and she was glaring at me. Jeez what have I ever done to this family, maybe I had bad Cullen karma.

I stumbled along behind Alice's graceful runway lope. When we reached the table Alice introduced me "people this is Bella, I'd appreciate it if you could act vaguely human around her" she warned her siblings. She pointed to the blond boy; "this is Jasper my soul mate, and these are Rose and Emmet" she pointed out the other two to me. Emmet stood up, god he was huge, and lifted me into a massive bear hug. "Need...precious...oxygen" he looked sheepish and dropped me into my seat. "Hi I'm Bella, how the devil are you Emmet?" "I like this person Alice; you were right" he said with a broad grin across his face "spiffing to meet you Bella." I liked him as well; he was just like a big teddy bear. Rose hissed at me, jeez. "I don't know why you think you have the right to sit with us, you're the reason my brother is in Alaska" I gave her my best death glare for a minute while I was thinking of a suitably cutting reply. "I'm pretty sure it's more likely he just couldn't take looking at you admiring yourself in every available surface anymore." My voice was acidic. She looked at me appraisingly; maybe she respected more now I had taken her down a notch "welcome to the family Bella, but this doesn't mean I like you. Yet." A grin slowly spread across her face, it almost hurt to look at her. "I, uh, gee, thanks" I mumbled. "So Alice had got 'her baby' what about all of you, do you have cars?" I asked. "A big red jeep" Emmet was the first to answer, figures I could see him in a big off roader. Jasper just shook his head, he hadn't opened his mouth yet, I briefly wondered if he was actually breathing. Rose answered "at the moment I've got an M3 but I've ordered the new Aston 177" I gazed at her open mouthed "you're kidding, have they even started making them yet?" I must have been turning green from the envy. "Well I had to call in a few favours, you like cars? I take it back, I do like you" I smiled. Emmet seemed eager to join in the big kid's conversation and jumped in with "Bella you're coming over tonight right? We can have a race, I'll take the jeep and you can borrow the Volvo I guess." "Sure" I'll bet he holds their record, this is going to be a cakewalk.

The rest of school past in a blur, mainly the new teachers just gave us lectures about the courses we will be taking, which of course I ignored. Choosing instead to stare out of the window daydreaming and doodle Alice's profile on the front of my book. When the bell finally rang we had to wait for ages in reception so I could hand in some slips. We hopped into the Porsche, Alice insisted on driving, she drove almost as fast as me, it was great. We still arrived after the others though. They were there to open the door for us and to introduce me to their parents. Carlisle and Esme were just as perfect looking as the rest of them, and they greeted me with kind smiles. I shook hands with them both and Esme pulled me into a motherly hug. There was a thundering noise as Emmet came bounding sown the stairs "hey human" he greeted me, quickly brain think of a witty reply "hey vampire". Esme looked shocked as Carlisle gestured Alice into the kitchen. Emmet looked at his feet when we heard the muffled shouting "she knows..." Carlisle's soft voice came through the walls.

After a moment of awkward moment of silence, Emmet chucked some keys at me; they must be for the Volvo and by some miracle I managed to catch them. "Come on Bella lets go, I put a lot of effort into finding those keys, and he had them hidden well. I'm dying to beat his Volvo with someone decent driving". He pouted; I doubted the Cullen's ever had problems getting things to go their way, with those faces. He led me to a garage and we got into our cars, I followed him down a dirt track to the race track. Rose was already there standing at the start/finish line with a flag and a boxy thing I assumed was to take times with.

We took our places at the line and revved our engines. "Ready, set, go!" she shouted. I floored the pedal. Keeping a tight grip on the steering wheel I expertly navigated my way around the track of complicated twists and turns. We were practically neck and neck when we came to the final corner. Emmet started slowing down to take the corner but I just sped up, discovering the magical last gear, the engine was making a low purring noise now, I may have to get one of these cars, methinks. Looking in my mirror I saw Emmet a few feet behind me, I was almost at the bend when I slammed the handbrake down and wrenched the steering wheel into the right direction, successfully drifting round the corner, with a magnificent screeching noise, leaving trails of smoke and burnt rubber in my wake I crossed the finishing line at least two seconds before Emmet. I pulled it to a halt with a light touch on the brakes; Rose must have done a lot of work to this car. I got out laughing, Emmet got out behind me and marched up to Rose, I joined him and looked at our times, NEW RECORD was written at the top of my printout, triumph! Emmet groaned "I demand a rematch." "No Em she won fair and square. Jeez Bella how did you learn to drift?" she asked admiringly. "Well let's just say I put the deserts in Arizona to good use and that there's a reason I have to walk to school now." I replied, I wonder how long before Charlie trust me with a car again? The weathers gunna get colder soon.

We drove back to the house and were greeted by Alice; she looked at Emmet palms out stretched, waiting expectantly. He handed over a bundle of dollar notes "when will I learn never to bet against you Alice?" he asked her seriously. She thought for a moment "In about five year time, I think" Rose patted his head affectionately. "Come on Bella, you said I could give you a makeover" I was thrown over Emmet's shoulder and taken upstairs to a huge bathroom I assumed belonged to Alice. Rose followed and started fiddling with my hair while Alice opened a case of cosmetics, a whole case? Emmet squealed and rushed out when Alice brandished mascara at me. "I have the perfect outfit for you to wear tomorrow Bella, we just need makeup to go with it" half an hour later my pink hair was teased into ringlets, and shimmery streaks of turquoise eye shadow adorned my eyes. I looked in the mirror; it was just the right shade to compliment the bright shade of my hair. "I think the hair will hold, but can you remember how to do the eyes?" I nodded. I hadn't realised how dark it was outside, I needed to go. As if Alice anticipated this she shoved a carrier bag into my hands and all but shoved me out of the door "Bye Bella she smiled sweetly, take the Volvo, Edward won't need it. Just consider it your share of the ridiculous amounts of my winnings from Emmet". YES, I screamed in my head I had a car, well for now anyway.

I drove home, making the most of the souped up engine and found Charlie was already asleep on the sofa. I decided to leave him a not for the morning, it seemed like we kept missing each other. In the kitchen I put some leftover spaghetti in the microwave and composed my note. _Hey Dad, _I wrote, _sorry I got back so late, I was round the Cullen's, they're really nice. I lost track of time. The Volvos a loaner, don't worry I'll look after it. Love you, Bella. _I just hope he can read my writing.

I wandered up the stairs and got ready for bed. I turned on one of my Smashing Pumpkins CDs and drifted off to sleep. In my dream I was racing again, going faster and faster. But suddenly up ahead there was a dead body in the road, Renée, I swerved. But I lost control of the car and it spun out hitting the barrier in an explosion of noise and flames, it was so real I could almost feel the heat. I woke up whimpering, I wasn't sure if it was an improvement on the screaming or not. The sun filtered through the curtains bathing me in its weak light.


	4. I soak Up Sunshine

**A/N: My dear and faithful readers (few of you that there are), please review.**

_**The sun will set for you, and the shadow of the day**_**, **_**will embrace the world in grey...**_ _**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple **_Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park.

The watery sunlight was steaming in through my windows, showing all the dust particles that were floating in the air; Jellybelly was playing in the background. Ah sweet wed-nes-day, the fourth day of my new life. I yawned sleepily and rolled over, throwing myself onto the floor. Ouch, that was gunna hurt in the morning, oh wait, it is the morning, and my prediction was correct. I dressed in the clothes Alice had given me the night before, an emerald green bubbled hemmed dress, a lime green tank top, a long peacock blue velvet coat and matching blue tights. She was right the curls were still in place bobbing wildly around my head, after about the third try I had almost achieved the same make up as Alice had. I put on my usual lipstick and grabbed a mango smoothie from the kitchen. Sucking it up through one of my curly straws I nodded my head in time to Panic! At The Disco, I really like them, as well as being great songs the lead singer has a great voice. I glanced at the clock; it was almost time for me to leave. I pulled on a pair of baby blue leather driving gloves and the keys to my new ride, from the dresser where I had left them last night.

I tuned the radio to my favourite station, and floored the gas pedal. Have I already mentioned how much I love this car? It's so shiny; I can feel my magpie tendencies kicking in already. I arrived a little early for school, so I sat at a picnic bench and started to mindlessly doodle on the back of a random piece of paper. It wasn't until I looked up and saw the car park was almost filled, that I realised what I was drawing; a pair of frighteningly realistic pair of coal black eyes, the creases around them showed how much hatred was in their gaze and sent a shiver up my spine. I quickly stuffed them into my bag and made my way to our room. I was already in my seat when the bell rang, Alice must be late she isn't here yet. Jeez, I hope she turns up I'm gunna be a social pariah if the Cullen's aren't in.

I don't hold out much hope for seeing the Cullen's today, sinking lower in my seat I stared at the sun valiantly trying to get out from behind the clouds. It was almost succeeding; I may have to try sunbathing after school. The teacher arrived for our art lesson and told us to get out our sketch books and draw the most beautiful thing we've ever seen. I sat there for a minute sating at the blank page, I'd seen lots of cool things that I liked, but none that were truly beautiful.

After much thought I started drawing in the corner of my page, a pair of shoes, a candy apple red guitar, the Volvo, vampire fangs. I soon relaxed, allowing my hand to take over, staring at the paper behind my drawings instead of the faint pencil lines that were getting darker all the time. When I was done I appraised my drawings, and almost screamed. Edward Cullen was staring out of the page, in terrifying detail. Alabaster skin, razor sharp cheekbones, eyes the colour of night, gloriously messy bronze hair and to my surprise one corner of his mouth was twitching into a mocking grin. I couldn't help it, I fell off my chair. The whole class turned to look at me "uh, sorry my drawing took me by surprise I guess" I muttered trying to get back on my chair and regain the little dignity I had left.

Oops, that was the wrong thing to say, the teacher was swiftly walking up the aisle towards me. She pulled out my sketch book and evaluated it for a second before returning to the front of the class, my drawing still in her clutches. She held it up to the class. I'm pretty sure I heard a few gasps but the sound was muffled as my blushing head was buried in my hands. "Class, this is the kind of detail I want from you, look at the way he's so lifelike. No wonder poor Bella was scared of him, look at his expression" I groaned, sinking lower in my seat. She returned my picture to me, and refusing to look at the class I shaded in purple bruise like shadows under his eyes.

This was gunna come back and bite me in the butt. I can't believe how much of a fish I am, why does this stuff always happen when my mind wanders? When the bell rang I rushed out to lunch, but the stares continued into the cafeteria, gossip must spread fast in a school like this. I grabbed my lunch and sat at the Cullen's empty table. I was pondering their absence, when I was rudely interrupted by a clammy hand on their shoulder. A boy with blond gelled hair was standing watching me eat.

I turned to face him "so baby, we all saw your picture of Cullen, and we were wondering what you had to do to get his car. 'Cus you know I would treat you better babe, I wouldn't leave you all alone like Cullen. " Jeez this guy was a sleezball, I stood up "just to clarify, I am not your baby, as you so eloquently put it" "yeah but you want to be, no one can resist The Newton" ewwww gross. I couldn't help it, I lost my temper, and I pulled back my fist and socked him in the jaw. The force behind it sent him stumbling backwards. A slightly dazed look was in his eyes as I pushed his shoulder downwards seating him in the chair. "I'll tell you what Newton" I hissed "come within a five meter radius of me again and I will cheerily beat you to death". Mike cowered in his seat as I grinned at him and the whole cafeteria watched me flounce out towards the music room in stunned silence.

I practiced some AC/DC songs I had been working on, not caring who could hear me; I turned the amps to full volume. I needed to get rid of a lot of anger. When I walked into the classroom after the end of lunch the hushed whispers stopped. It was nice to know even if they were speaking about me, they were scared enough of me not to do it while I was within earshot. The rest of the afternoon passed in blur, I was careful to take notes about all of the lectures and ignore everything else. I drove home as fast as I could.

When I got home, I decided to occupy myself by cooking dinner for Charlie; he'd lived off pizza for too long. I was soon humming along to the killers while stirring Charlie's favourite stew. He arrived shortly after it was finished and followed his nose to the kitchen where I was plating it up. We ate in silence for a while before he started with his awkward conversation. "So you're friends with the Cullen's huh?" he asked. "Sure they're all really nice" "yeah, they're a great family, I expected trouble with a those adopted teenagers, but you couldn't wish for more polite kids. They go on camping trips every other weekend and Carlisle has done great work for the hospital" jeez, he must feel strongly about them, that's the longest I've ever heard him speak for, I guess their not as accepted as they seemed. I finished my meal and left Charlie to clear up.

Going upstairs I decided to try phoning Alice, she had programmed her number into my outdated cell phone. "hey Alice where were you all today" I asked as she picked up on the first ring, "er, we were all suddenly taken ill with 24 hour flu after you left, you'll be lucky if you don't get it" I believed her she actually sounded worried about my health. We chatted for half an hour about completely random stuff, like what my favourite shops were and when she was allowed to give me another makeover. She was very concerned about whether I had worn the outfit she had picked out for me, and if I liked it. After assuring her I had loved it we said our goodbyes and hung up. I sleepily climbed into my checked pyjamas and danced around my room to my top 25 songs, singing along at the top of my lungs. I felt sorry for Charlie, but he was tactfully ignoring my warbling. Late I turned down the volume so it was just background music and fell asleep.

I awoke terrified but clamped my mouth shut before I could scream, I couldn't remember the details something about being chased in a forest somewhere by a giant wolf and a familiar velvet voice calling my name.


	5. I Love Cupcakes

_**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy. This is more of a filler chapter, I'll write something interesting in the next one, brownie promise!**_

_**Moving on the floor now babe you're a bird of paradise, Cherry ice cream smile I suppose it's very nice… Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand, Just like that river twisting through a dusty land, And when she shines she really shows you all she can **_Rio by Duran Duran.

I woke up in a foul mood, I Am Ghost it is then. I normally dress according to my mood and my feelings sucked. I pulled on my black tee-shirt with a blood red cupcake on, it made me smile because it looked really gothic but the slogan was such a sweet message "I love cupcakes" dripping with blood. I teamed it with my black skinny jeans and a mint green cardigan. I applied loads of matching green eye shadow, my red lipstick and grabbed some cereal.

I hopped down the steps to my Volvo; I had grown attached to this car. I can only hope The Boy Who Hates Me will never return. I drove to school in an unusual silence, it was so loud it pressed against my ears but I needed to think. I hope the rumours about me and Edward don't get spread, but in a town as small as this I think it unlikely. Jessica was giving me evil looks all through yesterday.

After circling the parking lot for a while I found a space and went to find Alice. I soon saw her sitting on one of the picnic benches, and started to creep up behind her. I was literally inches from yelling BOO, but she whipped her head around and smiled menacingly at me, eek. "What are you physic or something?" I asked she had an uncanny knack for knowing stuff. "DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!" she yelled, I'm pretty sure I whimpered. "Oh right you meant fortune teller right? " she hung her head and I couldn't help but burst into unladylike fits of giggles. "Yes Bella you have discovered my amazing secret, I can tell the future, and it looks pretty good from where I'm standing" she looked at me with her orb like eyes, well that was ominous.

I passed the majority of the morning staring out of the window while Alice gave her debate presentation on "why hunting should be legal throughout the year" I had to admit, she was convincing. We walked to lunch together and people pointed and whispered in our general direction. Alice looked sort of suspicious; I'd be annoyed if she believes the rumours that would be an awkward conversation. We sat at our usual table and I was soon speaking animatedly to Emmet about Why the Spice Girls deserved to be shot. Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute, I couldn't blame her, mine were prone to do similar things when I was bored. But she shook her head and danced over to the loud table in the centre of the room. She bent down to whisper in the ear of the kind girl who smiles at me sometimes; Alice is a good judge of character I guess. After a hushed conversation and a lot of pointing in my direction Alice's head snapped up "SHE DID WHAT WITH MY BROTHER?" The girl pulled her down again by tugging on her clearly designer sleeve, Angela I thunk her name is. She looked apologetically at me and must have been explaining they were just rumours. Alice loped back to us; we were all unconsciously watching her.

"Jeez Bells, for a moment I as worried then" she put her hand on her heart "are you trying to send me to a premature death?" "I'd have told you if you'd asked" I smiled at her dramatics. "and anyways" I continued "you should aspire to be like me, I plan on living for ever, so far so good" I picked at my food, it made me edgy when no one else was eating Emmet seemed fascinated by me, as though the thought of eating disgusted him.

I endured another few lessons before we walked out when Alice announced she would be visiting my humble abode. Gee, it wasn't as big as her house, I hope she doesn't get snobbish, that would be a great end to my day. She drove the Volvo marginally slower than me and pulled it to a neat stop outside my little house.

She skipped up to the porch and pulled a key from under the doormat, how the deuce did she know that was there? Letting herself in she ran upstairs. I figured she desperately needed the little nun's room or something, and deciding to give her some privacy with her bodily functions I fixed myself an olive and cheese sandwich. I munched on it while I walked to my room. I was tres surprised to find Alice in the process of what I could only assume was organising my wardrobe. She seemed completely enraptured and her lips were moving fast as she bumbled about, jumping to reach the high shelves, it was like she was singing so quiet I couldn't hear or something. Deciding it was best to leave her alone, I stuffed my iPod into the docks that stood on my window sill and turned on a muse album. Lying on my bed I started to read my favourite Jane Austen pride and prejudice, the lyrics went surprisingly well, maybe the odd combination theory works on music and books as well as sandwiches. Cheese and olives, Jane Austen and muse. We mainly stayed in companionable silence apart from the odd question. "I love your clothes, who's your inspiration?" "Uh, I don't have one" she looked puzzled but allowed me to return to my book.

At some point I must have lost the fight for wakefulness and fallen asleep because when I woke up Alice was gone, the stars shone brightly through the clouds and my book was resting on my chest. My dreams starred me, wearing a lacy dress running through a big maze like house. But I never found what I was looking for.


	6. I Dislike Shopping

**A/N:Just to clear things up, Mike started the rumour that Bella did some, ahem, slightly promiscuous things to get her hands on the Volvo and that's why she's accepted by the Cullen's. **

**Buy me diamonds and rubies, I'm crazy bout bentleys, Gucci dresses and drop top compresses, Wine me and dine me, Bring those platinum rings, Those are a few of our favourite things...**My favourite things by Outkast.

Thank god it's Friday I thought as I threw myself on the floor, the only effective method of getting myself out of bed. As i bumbled around eating a pop-tart I contemplated putting on my socks, a heinous task. I dressed in a black ruffled corset dress that looked like something from the Victorians. It may a tad overdressed for school but hey it's Friday. The Sheep will have the whole weekend to criticize me behind my back. As I left the door I pulled on my battered pair of scarlet Doc. martins and a black leather biker jacket. My eyes were lined with thick streaks of black.

I took the Volvo on a few extra rounds of the block and practised the cornering, it handled like a freaking dream I tell you. I slid into my seat just as the bell finished ringing to the disapproving glares of today's supply teacher. Alice was already there and didn't look in the least bit surprised to see me. The day past quickly and I made the most of lunch by counting the disapproving glances I got. When I get home I'll give myself a chocolate button for each one I didn't smash the face in of.

After school I wandered over to the Volvo and was about to drive away when someone wrenched the door open and slid into the passenger seat. "Nice timing Alice, a second later and you'd have lost the hand" "yes but nor permanently" she pouted. "Where do you want to go?" I asked her. "Well its a Friday so I figured we'd go shopping, you wont make me hold you at nail file point until you drive there will you?" she glowered at me, mental note, never cross a Cullen.

I accelerated as we passed my house, I figured my father would be reluctant to give his only offspring a ticket. we were soon there and Alice dragged me into a store called All Saints or something **(sorry I don't know if you have All Saints in America its an English store but its very cool)**it had worn wooden floors and lots of nice coats and ruffled blouses, some tiny hands shoved me into a changing room and chucked clothes at me at a blinding rate. After trying on a huge pile of clothes at least the height of the evil pixie I eventually decided on a pair of indecently short faded grey shorts with black pirate boots and a billowy cream blouse. At the last minute before I showed Alice I found a pair of midnight blue silk elbow length gloves with silver stars on the fingertips. They made me feel graceful. Alice smiled and took some photos of me with what I assumed was a small camera. When I changed I passed out the outfit I had worn to her so she could fold them up and put my old clothes back on.

When I got out Alice was nowhere to be seen and I blundered out of the changing room to find the assistant handing her an All Saints carrier bag at the till. darn her, her riches were going to send me to hell for taking advantage of them. I glowered at her as we left the store we had a brief conversation about what i wanted to lunch and I was steered towards a food court. Alice sat down at one of the cheap tacky tables claiming she wasn't hungry, I'd have to read up on anorexia in phsycology for dummies, it seems all the of Cullen's suffer severely from it.

I ordered my cheeseburger meal from McDonald's and took out my purse to pay on the till it said my total was $6.66 that's weird I swear its normally less than that. still, its a franchise so i guess prices could vary. the till girl took one look at my dark makeup and black dress and took a cowering step back,gee do I really look like that much of a devil worshipper? She brought my food quickly and there was extra ketchup in the bag so maybe being a witch must have its advantages.

While I was eating we planned what we were going to do on the weekend. I staked my claim for Saturday morning so I can go explore the forest on my own but promised I would help Alice with her homework in the afternoon. I think she wants to go shopping again on Sunday but I promised Emmet I would thrash him on his weird guitar hero game. I shoved my bags into the trunk of the Volvo and dropped Alice off at her mansion before going home and crashing out on my bed.


End file.
